theinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Project K
Project K. (or Edward Friendly, for now) is Edgar's twin brother, who died in the car crash accident back in 2003.Still, the cause of the accident is unknown, but after he died, his brother began to suffer...(a lot) so he had his brother's body exhumed. They call him K. because all vivisects are named alphabetically, but he was the one who manages to survive the limb rejection. And as said, there is no humanity with his strenght. His size (6, 8ft) made him a makeshift personal bodyguard, but due to some risks in the surgery ,his brain deterioration was far gone, so he suffers from mental retardation (trivia,NEVER CALL HIM MENTALLY RETARDED!!! Trust me...u do not want to know what happened to the last person who called him that!), and a mishap in surgery caused him to lose much of his vocal facilities. So yeah. He can't talk... In the first Insanity he appears as a very horrid creature, as you see on the pic to the left...so, he kills Alexander and almost kills...you...but you battle him ,and stuff...2 times...in a row...but he's not that strong... No, he isn't...but wait till Insanity 3 where he starts chasing you, everywhere...God...I can only imagine the scene where Nathan goes: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Why does he have to chase me like that?I just want to pee!!" yeah...That part would be so awesome... In the ending of The Insanity,he is standing on the left, looking directly at you, and Tracy Takaki appears to be sitting in the corner, giggling... So, as you may know, the reason why is he staring at Friendly (you), is because he knows that Friendly is his twin brother...(hey don't laugh...I know they don't look the same ,but hey....never say never...maybe you see him in The Insanity 3,i n his human form...xD) In the prequel, The Insanity 2, he makes a cameo...twice..,the first one was where he is sleeping in the vat (or the stasis chamer...you name it) And the second time, he appears in Peter Langdon's house where he kills him with a machete. However, Edgar kept him alive, but only salvaged his head, which was kept alive with various machines. There is much to learn about him and his past, but for now, and until someone wants to tell me more about his past, then it's settled... Trivia - Project K. used to be Evil K. from the game, The Damned. (an unfinished shooter game) -He will appear more in the third Insanity -In the first one, he wields a chainsaw, in the second one, he wields a bloody machete, and wears a mask, like Jason Voorhees. -Project K. is similar to Thomas Hewitt (or Bubba Sawyer depending on which version of the movies) a.k.a. Leatherface from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre movies, but not in size, mostly in appearance. And no, Project K. is not that muscular. He's mildly muscular, as you can see. -Because of the way he was created, Project K. can be seen as a more violent version of the Frankenstein's Monster, which seems appropriate since Friendly is a real Dr. Victor Frankenstein. - You will always see him with his vest and trousers, and...topless...omg!!!! xD I'm gonna develop a nosebleed.. Category:The Insanity Characters Category:Antagonists